


I Wasn't Expecting That

by keepthefaith



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthefaith/pseuds/keepthefaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke received one unexpected graduation present.<br/>Lexa needs to do something to come to a term with her feelings for Clarke.<br/>Clarke tries to reason with everything. </p><p>a.k.a in which Lexa is making sure Clarke receive the best kind of love.  </p><p>a.k.a I really dont know how to summarize this thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> The italic is flashback.
> 
> Title from Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson

“Clarke come on”

“…..…I’m coming”

“No you’re not. You have to actually move in order for us to be able to leave, you know?”

“I know but Lexa hasn’t called and she promised me that she would call this morning”

“Maybe she’s just busy or she forgot”

“Rae, Lexa will never forget her promise.”

“Yeah I know but I also know that if we don’t get moving now, we gonna missed your graduation ceremony!”

“She’ll call me later right?”

“Right! You know it! Now get your ass off the bed and come down with me. Your mum is waiting in the car”

“Okay… raven?

“Yes babe?”

“I’M GRADUATING!”

“Yes you are!”

 

xxxxxx

 

Raven and Abby took their seat in the hall, just close enough to the stage to watch how nervous but excited Octavia and Clarke are. The two girls are seen talking to each other with vigorous hand gestures and smiles on the faces. When Octavia Blake was called to the stage, Raven took out her camera and to her luck, she managed to do so just in time to capture Octavia almost tripping on her way to the stage.  
“Fucking heels”, she saw the girl mouthed. Octavia has never liked wearing heels. It was only upon persuasion by Raven and Clarke that she agreed. Thinking that it was a once in a lifetime occasion.

Clarke however managed to proceed with her graduation smoothly, despite still thinking about how Lexa hasn’t call to congratulate her on her graduation day. She knew Lexa was probably busy or missed the chance to call her that morning. After all, the camp has a certain scheduled period where the soldiers can make phone calls.

She dragged Octavia from their group of friends and walk towards where Raven and Abby were waiting for them. Lincoln and Bellamy immediately joined them as soon as they got there, knowing that it’s photo time.

Raven offered to take photos of Abby and Clarke first. Then Octavia and Bellamy. Figuring that the girls would want photos with their family members first before anyone else. Only after that she made Bellamy take a photo of Clarke and Octavia with her. Even though she is like two years older than the two girls, they have always been close and the age difference wasn’t really felt when they are hanging out together. Especially when Raven decided not to attend college and work at Wick’s Garage until she can afford to open her own garage. The three girls have been living together ever since Clarke and Octavia got into college.

 

It’s time for group photo now. Raven knew what this means. Seeing that everyone in the hall is busy taking photos with their beloved, Raven knew she had to do this by herself.

“Alright guys. Get together now. It’s time for group photo”

“But what about you?”, Clarke asked. Never wanted Raven to feel like she’s out of the group. Abby and Clarke are family. Octavia and Bellamy are family. Octavia is dating Lincoln so he is basically family too. But Raven? Raven is family too, Clarke thought to herself.

Raven seems to catch the thought so she just smiled at the blonde and says “yeah yeah Griffin. Don’t worry, I’m only doing this once. Now hurry up, get together so that I can take the photo of you guys and get in the photos myself.”

Raven took her phone out and typed a quick text while the others busy arranging themselves. At first they thought they should arrange according to their heights, which makes no sense to Octavia who later claimed that she and Clarke should be in the middle and everyone else can stand wherever the hell they want to stand.

“1,2,3 smile cheeseballs” *snap* looking into the photo, Raven smiled to herself. Satisfied at herself and with what is happening. “Alright, how about another one? 1,2, 3” *snap* “Clarke, can you be any more lost focus?”

“What do you mean?”

“You weren’t looking into the camera”

“Yes I was!”

“Oh yeah? You wanna come here and look at the photo evidence yourself?” Raven says in her attempt to draw Clarke to where she was standing.

“You know Reyes yes I will. I will look at the-“, she never finished her sentence as her eyes were drawn towards a figure standing behind her in the photo. Not believing what she was seeing, her fingers just unconsciously keep on swiping the screens to see the photos that Raven have taken. Is this for real? That figure was standing behind her in all photos though. Sometimes making faces, sometimes just staring at the back of her head lovingly. “NO WAY!” With teary eyes and hands cupping her mouth, she turned around and saw Lexa standing with the rest of the team. She immediately ran towards the brunette and give her a bone crushing hug. Just to make sure that this is real. That she is here. Her Lexa is here.

“Hey beautiful smartypants”, Lexa managed to say but only after she took her time to inhale Clarke’s perfume. Her favourite smell in the world. The one that, too often than not, makes it hard for her to live without back in her camp.

Silence.

“Clarke?”, Lexa tries to pull away but only to be hold tighter by Clarke.

“No”

“No? Not Clarke?”, Lexa lets out a soft chuckles. She tries to pull away once again to look at Clarke. “But you do look like my girlfriend. Doppelganger?”

“oh shut up”, Clarke says while wiping off the tears that she didn’t even realize was falling. “You’re here”, still not believing that Lexa is here, she leans her forehead towards the brunette’s.

“I’m here. And oh! This is for you”, only then remembering that she has been holding a bouquet of flower for her girlfriend.

“Why thank you. And Lexa?”

“Yes love?”

“You still haven’t kiss me”

“Oh my god, you’re absolutely right BUT THERE’S A REASON”, Lexa looked over Clarke’s shoulder to meet Abby’s gaze who later nodded. Telling her to just go with it. Ever after almost 3 years of dating, Lexa is still uncomfortable showing physical affections towards Clarke in front of the older Griffin woman. Taking the sign, she then leaned in and kissed Clarke. People around them cheered and clapped. Mostly because Lexa was still in her uniform. And Clarke was crying. And the whole thing looks like a perfect reunion.

 

xxxxxxx

 

While Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Lincoln left for a celebratory party with their friends and Abby went to work, Clarke and Lexa opted to have a quiet day. They went to drive thru McDonald’s only because it has been a while since Lexa last have something that is not muscle building food.

“I still cant believe you’re here. And you managed to keep it a secret from me!”, Clarke says in between looking at Lexa and keeping her eyes on the road while driving.

“It’s called a surprise, Clarke”

“Which you kept as a secret from me. How though?”

“Well I have a brilliant partner in crime”

“Right! Reyes!”

“You’re cute when you pout.” Lexa says while moving her hand to grab Clarke. Which only earned her a sticky tongue in return. “so what do you wanna do tonight?”

“oh you mean we can do something? You’re not too tired?”

Lexa can’t help but smile at the silliness of her girlfriend. Sure she was tired. Afterall she just flew back from halfway across the world to be here with Clarke but there was no way she is going to waste any time entertaining her tiredness.

“Clarke, my only request is that you won’t make me party”

“Even if it’s like a….VIP party? A private party… with just you and me?”, Clarke smirked knowingly. There was no need to wait for an answer. Lexa would be a fool to say no.

“Well.. I supposed I can do a horizontal party”, Lexa said with a serious face that later turned into a cheeky grin. Looking at the loving smile Clarke is flashing at her in return, for the first time in her life, Lexa genuinely felt belonged and there is nothing she would do to change this moment.

 

Xxxxx

 

 _The fight has drained the energy from both of them. Neither can stand any longer so they settle to sit quietly at the edge of the bed. The piece of paper is still crumpled in Clarke’s tight grip. She wasn’t to find out about it like this. Or at least that’s what Lexa said. This is too much for her to process. One minute she was happily looking for something to wear after spending the night at Lexa’s. The next, she found that letter from hell hidden in Lexa’s top drawer, under a pile of clothes. Clearly Lexa had no intention for her to find the letter._  
_“_

_Clarke”, Lexa tries after some quiet moments. Hoping that Clarke is now calm enough to talk. Hoping that Clarke is calm enough to understand why. Hoping that Clarke is calm enough to tell her that she would…wait._

_“Why?”_

_“I did it for us. Clarke, you have to understand. I did this for us”_

_“Understand what Lexa? How do expect me to understand this? How do I even begin to fathom why my girlfriend would apply to get enlisted behind my back when we have something really good going on? How am I supposed to understand why you’re willing to risk all of THIS, YOUR LIFE, MY HEART?! Don’t you care about us anymore, Lexa?”_

_“I do care Clarke, but I made this decision with my head and not my heart”_

_“Okay great”, Clarke says before she tried to get up and leave. This is becoming way too much. Clearly she is not going to see things in Lexa’s way if the taller girl wasn’t going to start explaining her reasons anytime soon. But her move was stopped by a strong grip on her wrist, pulling her back to her previous spot._

_“I… need to feel….. belonged, Clarke”, the words came out almost as whispers. It took every ounce of Lexa’s energy to force the words out. She never wanted to admit the real reason why she applied to be enlisted. Not even she knew that it has something to do with her abandonment issue._

_“Lexa”, Clarke begins, confused. What more must she say to make this perfect human being in front of her to feel belonged. Her heart started aching for no reason. Even worse than when she first read the letter of Lexa’s enlistment. How can her girlfriend not feel belonged? Why?_

_“No. I know what you’re going to say. I know you’d say I am belonged. With you, at least. But Clarke I need to feel it myself. I need to figure it out myself.” Figuring things out by herself is nothing new to Lexa. Especially when she has basically lived her all by herself until…..well….until she met Clarke._

_“And your best plan to do that is by getting out there, putting yourself in the line of fire? Just how messed up is your thinking, Lexa?”_

_“Pretty messed up”, Lexa said softly. Half joking, half shrugging knowing there is truth in her words. “Things are really good right now. But knowing my luck, I can’t help but wonder if this will be over soon. Just how long will this last before we start forgetting….why we love each other”. Quietly she move her hand to Clarke’s, trying to get the blue eyes on her green ones. “Trust me, I have every intention to make sure that such thinking will stop soon. But in order to do that Clarke, I think I need to go away for now. I know this is selfish of me to ask you this but Clarke, I think distance can do us good. You can focus on your study while I’m gone and I”, smiling to herself, Lexa take Clarke’s hand to her lips and kiss it slowly, “and I can focus on missing you”._

_“You gonna focus on missing me while being on battlefield?”, Clarke asked absentmindedly. She has given up trying to understand the whole thing, so she figured she might as well just ask Lexa whatever she has in mind._

_“Don’t you want to know if my love for you is strong enough to win the war over?”, Lexa let out soft chuckles before looking deeply into the blue eyes that is looking at her intensely. “I want that Clarke. God, how I want to make sure that my love for you is strong enough for me to come back from the worst place. You deserve that, Clarke. You deserve the strongest kind of love. You helped me have this really good life that I have now and I want to make sure that you have that in future, if you’re meant to have it with me.”_

_Sighing, Clarke slowly understanding the whole thing. Lexa is doing this for them. Sure, unlike Lexa, Clarke knew Lexa love her enough. But if this is what she needed, Clarke might just agree to it. Maybe Lexa was right. This distance could be good for them. She could focus on her study, afterall she does want to graduate with first class degree, a promise she made to her dad long before….the accident and deep inside, she knew Lexa has always been interested with public service. The brunette has a much bigger heart for people despite how she always said that she doesn’t care about anyone but Clarke and their gang. And maybe, this distance will help Lexa realize how their relationship is worth the risk of her being vulnerable. Maybe being away in the battlefield will help Lexa realize that life is worth more than just surviving._

_“Okay”_

_“Okay?”_

_“Okay but promise me, you will come back in one piece or I will fly there and find that missing part myself”_

_“So fierce this one”, Lexa chuckles before brushing her lips on Clarke’s chin moving to her neck._

_“Well you must be rubbing off on me, Commander”_

_“Commander? I don’t they have that position in the military Clarke”_

_“They don’t? good! That means I’m the only one who will be calling you that, Commander Lexa”, Clarke smirked and leaned in to kiss Lexa with passion. Okay, she is letting her girlfriend go if that truly is what she wants. And truth to be told, she too want to know if Lexa’s love for her will bring the brunette home. Back to her._

 

 Xxxxxx

 

As they both lay naked close enough to mold into one, fingers intertwining each other, enjoying the quiet moment, both are being reminded to their conversation that day.

“So…Commander”

“Yes Ma’am?”

“You came back”

“I did”

“Do you think this...what we have...is enough?”, Clarke hesitated. She think she knew the answer. Even when Lexa was away, they would talk sometimes. Just Clarke updating Lexa with what is going on with her study, her life, their friends while Lexa updating Lexa with her….living status. During the conversations, sometimes there would be a moment of comforting silence, both quietly confirming what they have always knew. Their love was strong enough to overcome the obstacle.

Lexa nods softly and breathe deeply. It’s time she thought. It’s time to face the truth. She can’t live without Clarke nor that she want to. “Clarke. Thank you for being so patient with me all this time. Thank you for understanding my needs. I love you Clarke Griffin. Doctor.” Lexa nodded as professional as she could while suppressing her laugh.

With a swelling heart, Clarke got up on her elbow so that she can turn to Lexa. “So this means that your love for me was strong enough to win a war over? Oh my god Commander, what a lucky girl I am”. Clarke teases, she just loves watching Lexa blushes. “and I love you too, Lexa Woods. Commander,” nodding and saluting to the brunette who was lying on her back, drawing laughter from the both of them.

“Oh, I’ve got you a graduation present”, with that Lexa got up from her position, causing Clarke to groan audibly.

“It better be good”

“Hmmm I think it’s good”, Lexa says bending down at her backpack to pull out a letter. Smiling to herself before turning back to Clarke.

“You can’t be serious right now. Another letter?”

“Read it”, she says before handing over the envelope to Clarke.

And this time, the letter says that Lexa is coming back to her for good. Their love was strong enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I AM SO SORRY IF THE ENDING SUCKS. I always have problems ending things properly lol. 
> 
> This is my first fic in a loooooooong while and English is not my first language. THAT however is not an excuse if this was suck for you haha.. I just needed to get this out of my system. I just need to write how sometimes distance can help you realize some things that you might just take for granted in daily life. Sorry if you didnt feel that (lol).. 
> 
> I have another idea in mind but I dont know if I'm worthy of writing another one. Sooooo maybe you guys can let me know if I should or I should just stop wasting everyone's time haha... Alright.. Thank you~


End file.
